


For Aroha

by Shinigamibutter



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Baking, Cute, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, myungjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 07:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10381221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigamibutter/pseuds/Shinigamibutter
Summary: When Jinjin caught Mj up at odd hours attempting to bake a cake he knew something was wrong. He wasn't planning on using this as the opportunity to confess it just sorta played out like that.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [awkwardjazzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardjazzy/gifts), [Taehyxngs_mullet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taehyxngs_mullet/gifts), [babynightmarelady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babynightmarelady/gifts).



> This is my gift for all your sweet words ❤ 
> 
> Also to my other readers who take time to comment. I love you all ❤
> 
> Next time I'll write something better. I'm sorry it's so junky.

When Jinjin walked past the kitchen at three am he had to do a double take. He was used to sometimes seeing Moonbin or even Eunwoo in there at odd hours wearing aprons and attempting to make something edible. He had however never expected to see Mj in there. Yet there he was, mumbling to himself with a cookbook open on the counter. Jinjin knew this required inspecting before Mj hurt himself or worse yet burnt down their dorm. As the last time he'd seen him cooking had been that competition with Eunwoo and that had left him second-hand cringing for days.

Approaching quietly he tried to observe what the other was attempting to no avail. Stepping closer he finally gave in and was about to ask. "Mj...What," He didn't get to finish his question for as soon as he spoke the other jumped, raining a little bit of flour down all over the counter and himself. "What are you doing?" Jinjin tried to hide his smile when the other turned, hands and the front of his apron covered in white some even dusted lightly on the apples of his cheeks.

"I am going to bake a cake for our Aroha on V-live later." Mj's voice was low and serious when he answered shrugging as he puffed out his cheeks dislodging most of the flour there. "I figured I should do a trial run first, and have one ready so I can decorate it while the other bakes." Somehow he didn't sound as frustrated as he looked covered in flour. Something was off and Jinjin knew it when Mj quietly turned back to the counter cleaning up the small mess.

Jinjin frowned and decided for now he would watch without comment. So he settled himself in a chair and watched as Mj measured out the flour, next was sugar. It was then Jinjin saw that all of their measuring cups were on the counter and some of them were wet as if they had been used before. He studied Mj's shoulders as he reached for the butter that was also out on the counter. It was soft, he could tell from the way it squished in the slightly taller male's hands.

This only further cemented the idea that something was wrong. Now the only question was what. Jinjin sighed to himself not even trying to be subtle about it, but Mj didn't bother to turn around. Instead his shoulders sagged more than they did before, which was a feat considering how much they had been sagging when he had come in. When Mj was pulling eggshells from the eggs he had cracked open Jinjin decided him might as well just ask. He couldn't think of anything that had happened lately that might bring their mood maker down.

"What's wrong Mj?" Jinjin rested his head on his hand watching the other's reaction, which was a flinch in his shoulder blades then a small shrug. No words followed. Internally he sighed to himself being the leader wasn't always easy, and times like this were harder than he was willing to admit. 

Mj was the one who never came to him, and sometimes he didn't go to anyone, as being the eldest he wanted to deal with it all himself. Sometimes that was alright, it hurt Jinjin's heart though when he saw him like this. Most days he was willing to pretend it was because he hated seeing his members in pain, today wasn't one of those days. Today he was willing to admit it had nothing to with Astro and everything to do with not seeing a smile on Myungjun's face. Not Mj of Astro but Myungjun the boy he was not so secretly enamored with. "If you don't tell me I can't help you." He added after what felt like ages but was at best a three minute lull of Mj mixing ingredients.

"It's nothing I'm not used to." The answer was low, not exactly directed at him but Jinjin was going to take it.

"And what does that mean?" Jinjin pushed on. He really wanted to just take the other in his arms and tell him whatever it was that was bothering was definitely not something that couldn't be fixed. Except it might be, and then he would just come off like an ass. So he didn't move waiting for the other to say something. To open up to him.

"It's just..." Mj paused turning to look at him, batter covered spoon in his hand. "I saw some comments today."

Jinjin didn't need him to continue. They had all seen comments while most were positive there were always those that weren't. And those were the ones that stayed with them. Instead he simply nodded getting up from his position at the counter. "Show me."

Mj put the spoon back in the bowl with a grimace at the batter, which made a weird noise at him. Digging out his phone he handed it over with a page open.

Reading through the comments Jinjin resisted the urge to throw the device across the room and held back his own tears. They were vicious and uncalled for comments that in reality were everything Mj wasn't. They called him talent-less, useless, ugly, and made mention that he couldn't sing. They were antis, all idols have them Jinjin knew. But that didn't make it hurt less. What hurt more were the mixed in comments from those that claimed to be Aroha with pictures of Eunwoo or Moonbin as their profile pictures. Quietly he blocked all of them without remorse. He was going to block them for the others later as well he thought, shoving the phone into his pocket.

Looking up he saw Mj had turned back around and was mixing the batter again mumbling something about the color. This time Jinjin didn't resist the urge, stepping forward and circling his arms around the older male who froze. Jinjin paid it no mind as they weren't as touchy back at the dorm as they were on camera. Well not for lack of desire on his part, but this and that were separate things. He knew now why Mj was up baking a cake for their fans and it broke his heart.

"Myungjun," He started resting his chin on a soft shoulder. "They don't know what they're talking about you're plenty talented, your voice is like honey, and if I'm being honest..." He hesitated a moment as Mj side eyed him the spoon stilling in the bowl. "Well..." Jinjin tried to keep his blush down as he squeezed Mj in his arms. "I think I might have fallen in love with your charms if I were a girl." He smiled and he knew it looked sad, sadder than he intended from the way Mj's frown didn't fade. He took a sharp breath and looked away.

"I know you're trying to make me feel better..." Mj started holding back a sigh that Jinjin could feel building up in his chest. "But I'm okay. I'm used to it." He didn't sound okay though and there were tears in his eyes when the shorter male looked back at him.

"Myungjun...I lied okay. This isn't just to make you feel better." Jinjin admitted with a nervous jolt down his spine. "I really love your voice, I can't get enough of it. I..." He hesitated again taking a deep breath looking away as he laid his head more fully on Mj's shoulder even though he knew his hair was probably tickling the other's neck. "I wouldn't just fall in love with your charms as a girl. I've already fallen for your charms as a man." He held his breath as he felt Mj stiffen in his arms. He hadn't planned on being this honest but he couldn't stand to see the other hurt. "I understand if you..." He started to let go only to find his hands clamped into place, the sound of the spoon hitting the floor echoing around the room.

"I think your timing is way off...but it's appreciated." Jinjin could hear the smile in Mj's voice now and he really hoped that was a good sign. As well as the warm fingers wrapping around his own but he didn't quite feel brave enough to move his head yet. Until he felt soft lips brushing against his hair. "I feel better now, even if you didn't mean it." With that Mj let go of him and pushed him away with his shoulder before turning to look for the spoon.

"Myungjun..." Jinjin hesitated again as the other was picking up the spoon, soft satisfied smile on his lips. He only thought about if for a second, but the next thing he knew he was crashing their lips together. When he pulled back he looked at his startled elder seriously. "I meant it. Myungjun I've been in love with you for a long time now. Everything those antis said is simply because they don't have anything better to do." He knew his cheeks were on fire and later, probably tomorrow when the awkward settled in between them he was going to curse himself for being this stupid. But right now all that mattered was that Myungjun knew he was truly loved for all the talents he did have. He just hoped that this wasn't going to ruin their friendship.

Mj just blinked at him though no words were coming out as he opened and closed his mouth, eyes wide with disbelief. "Jinwoo...if you don't kiss me again I'm not going to believe you." Were the words that finally came out when Mj found his voice again eyes now focused, heated.

Jinjin could only blink at him and was startled himself when the other grew impatient pulling him forward and kissing him. It was nice and if it weren't for the lack of context and all the red tape they were crossing he might have enjoyed it more. Instead he pulled back blinking at the other owlishly in confusion. He hadn't thought Myungjun saw him that way at all.

"I know what you're thinking...I'm just better at hiding it." Mj smiled tossing the spoon in the sink with a genuine smile. "We can figure everything else out later. But for now want to help me bake this cake? I think I need to start over again the batter looks weird."

Jinjin only nodded dumbly before helping Mj to his feet, his heart soaring when the other leaned into him more than necessary his lips hovering over his neck as he pointed at the color of the batter. Jinjin only nodded he'd never baked a cake before either. It took them two more attempts before they got it right but in the meantime Jinjin hadn't stopped smiling at Mj's new found smile. By the time they were done baking Eunwoo had wandered by with a smile that wasn't missed by either of them. Neither was the comment 'Finally' as he walked away.

Jinjin wasn't sure what that meant but he wasn't disappointed at the blush on Mj's cheeks when he looked at him with heart eyes over the cake they had finally finished.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written about baking. Because it really isn't hard. If I can do it so can anyone. 
> 
> I'm sorry this was supposed to be all fluff...but Myungjun had other plans and we all know he gets what he wants from me.
> 
> (Edited) I don't actually like this so I hope you do ❤ It's your gift


End file.
